Sang Pamegen
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Seorang sejarawan dengan rasa ingin tahu kelewat tinggi dan seorang ahli fisika berpikiran logis. Ja'far tahu jika itu bukan pilihan sempurna untuk menjelajah Borneo demi mencari kebenaran tentang legenda 'hidup abadi' yang mengakar di sana. / untuk #TAKABURC


**A/N:** Untuk _challenge_ #TakaburC. Fanfiksi ini hasil kolaborasi bersama Hime Hoshina ( _starter_ ), dan saya ( _finisher_ ). Maap kalo jadinya ngaco sengaco-ngaconya; saya khilaf /ngeles. _Tbh,_ otak saya buntu ketika dikasih AU, jadi, yah, selamat membaca :'))

* * *

 **.**

Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic © Ohtaka Shinobu

 **.**

 **Sang Pamegen**

© Hime Hoshina, Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin, watak seseorang memang dapat ditentukan dari namanya.

Itu adalah kesimpulan yang didapatkan Ja'far saat dia duduk di dalam mobil, memandang hamparan tanah tandus yang ditanami kelapa sawit, setengah mendengarkan rekan seperjalanan—orang yang berhasil menyeretnya melintasi benua—mengoceh tentang air di daerah tersebut yang dapat menghitamkan gigi jika terlalu sering mengkonsumsinya.

"Maksudmu menguningkan?" Ja'far mencoba mengoreksi. Matanya menangkap sosok-sosok orang lokal yang tengah bekerja di kebun, keringat membanjiri kulit mereka yang kecoklatan—matahari memang terasa terlalu terik di sini.

"Tidak. Menghitamkan," Sinbad berkeras. Memberikan jurnal dengan tulisan acak-acakan milik orang yang menyebabkan perjalanan liburan berbau misteri ini terjadi. Ja'far benar-benar mengutuk hubungan teman sekaligus rival yang terbangun antara Ren Kouen dan Sinbad. Jika bukan karena perasaan tidak ingin kalah sahabatnya, sudah pasti dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sembari membaca buku—bukan mendengarkan ocehan tidak berguna dari pria berambut ungu di tanah asing jauh dari rumah. "Tanah lempung benar-benar membuat air resapannya menjadi 'musuh' gigi."

Hanya gumaman singkat yang diberikannya. Bertanya-tanya apa dia sudah memasukkan tabir surya dalam kopernya. "Lupakan sejenak soal air. Aku ingin mendengar sekali lagi tentang tujuan perjalanan kita kali ini."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu ratusan kali!"

"Dan ratusan kali pula aku tidak mendengarnya dan menganggapnya fiktif."

Sinbad tertawa. "Kau benar-benar cocok masuk jurusan fisika. Aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu mengambil jurusan sejarah sepertiku atau sastra seperti Pisti... baik, baik, baik, aku tidak akan mengoceh—jangan pelototi aku seperti itu. Aku akan mengatakan alasannya lagi." Sinbad mengambil jeda untuk melambatkan mobil, mengindari hentakan dari jalan yang berlubang. "Kau tahu aku pernah menulis artikel mengenai Comte de saint Germain bukan?"

"Artikel konyol tentang alkemis yang sanggup mengubah besi jadi emas dan menemukan rahasia _Elixir of Life_? Ya tentu saja. Aku benar-benar heran mengapa dunia sempat gempar dengan tulisan tidak bermutumu itu," Ja'far tidak menyembunyikan sarkasmenya terhadap artikel yang mengangkat nama sahabatnya itu. "Dunia sudah terlalu dipenuhi dengan teori-teori gila."

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya dan sepakat untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi sebelum kau mendiamkanku seminggu lamanya, oke?" Sebelum Ja'far mulai bicara jika Sinbad lah yang memulai kembali pembicaraan itu, sang sejarawan kembali bicara. "Kau yang paling tahu jika aku tertarik—menggilai menurut istilahmu—mengenai kemungkinan manusia hidup abadi. Dua bulan yang lalu Kouen sedikit mengungkit masalah itu di artikelnya mengenai hilangnya adat memenggal kepala musuh (dia menyebutnya apa? _Mangayau_?) sebagai bukti kejantanan laki-laki Dayak di masa lalu."

Sembari berpikir jika di belahan dunia manapun, selalu saja ada sejarah-sejarah mengerikan yang menumpahkan darah, Ja'far menimpali. "Maksudmu, orang yang kepalanya dipenggal itu masih dapat hidup dan abadi?"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya." Sinbad menghentikan mobilnya saat beberapa wanita menyeberang jalan. Senyum lebar—gigi mereka putih, bukan hitam—diberikan saat mereka melintas di depan mobil (Ja'far tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesiskan kata ' _Lady killer_ ' pada Sinbad). Menjalankannya lagi dengan pelan saat wanita-wanita itu berlalu. "Dilegendakan, seorang pemuda Dayak Iban yang sudah mengayau sejumlah berapa ratus kepala musuhnya, berhak melakukan sebuah pertapaan yang sangat suci dan keras. Mereka yang berhasil dapat menjadi abadi, sementara yang gagal akan mati. Masyarakat menyebutnya sebagai _tapa moksa_. Ketika mereka sudah sampai pada tahap itu, berbagai kekuatan akan memenuhi diri mereka. Mulai dari kemampuan terbang, mengangkat barang berat, menjelma menjadi wujud lain, dan masih banyak yang lain."

Ja'far mengedipkan mata mendengar cerita panjang itu. Bertanya-tanya apakah Sinbad terlalu banyak membaca buku fiksi ataukah semua sejarawan memang seperti itu? "Jadi, itu yang membuatmu menyeretku menyeberangi samudra dan mendarat di Kalimantan?! Kau sudah gila."

Sinbad tertawa keras. "Sesekali kau juga butuh liburan." Sebelum sempat Ja'far membantah, Sinbad menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Membuka peta yang disimpannya di dalam tas. "Baiklah, menurut peta seharusnya rumah si penerjemah kenalan Kouen—aku curiga hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar sejarawan dan penerjemahnya sebenarnya—ada di sekitar sini. Hm, di mana?"

"Tunggu!" Ja'far membulatkan matanya. "Jadi kita tidak pergi ke hotel atau mencari tempat menginap?!"

"Kau bercanda? Kita hanya punya waktu seminggu! Kita harus bergegas atau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun." Sinbad menutup petanya. Memberikannya pada Ja'far. "Kurasa kita masih harus berjalan beberapa kilometer lagi."

Ja'far menerima peta itu dan memandanginya. Sama sekali tidak mendapatkan petunjuk di mana tepatnya mereka berada. Dia menggeleng pasrah. Tidakkah Sinbad atau Kouen mengenal yang namanya peta digital? Atau mereka hidup di dalam sejarah itu sendiri hingga peradaban terasa begitu jauh? Dia tidak mengerti.

Mungkin, watak seseorang memang dapat ditentukan dari namanya.

Sekali lagi Ja'far memikirkannya. Memutuskan jika misalkan dia punya anak nanti, dia tak akan sudi memberikan nama 'Sinbad', seperti nama penjelajah samudra dalam dongeng 1001 malam ataupun sang sahabat. Tak peduli seberapa sukses dan terkenalnya dua orang itu. Dia tak mau membayangkan memiliki satu lagi orang dekat yang jiwa kebebasan dan rasa ingin tahunya sama besarnya dengan kenekatannya.

Tapi toh, sekarang di sini lah dia. Terdampar di sebuah pulau besar yang terbelah milik dua negara berbeda dengan sebuah peta yang tak terasa lebih dari sekedar gambar abstrak tak berarti, memburu sebuah materi yang bahkan tak dimengerti.

Terik matahari di garis akuator terasa mendidihkan kepalanya, Ja'far bergumam, "Aku sudah gila."

* * *

"Sang Pamegen."

Morgiana membaca tulisan yang nampak di layar kaca dengan suara pelan.

"Sang Pamegen?" ulangnya. Kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda.

Hakuryuu yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum canggung, "kupikir mungkin saja kau akan menyukai _film_ dokumenter yang dibuat Kak Kouen dan kawan-kawannya."

Morgiana mengerutkan kening, meraih tempat CD dari meja dan membaca sinopsis yang tertulis di sana, berharap dapat memahami sesuatu dari judul film itu.

 _Seorang sejarawan dengan rasa ingin tahu kelewat tinggi dan seorang ahli fisika berpikiran logis. Ja'far tahu jika itu bukan pilihan sempurna untuk menjelajah Borneo demi mencari kebenaran tentang legenda 'hidup abadi' yang mengakar di sana._

"Jadi... Sang Pamegen adalah orang yang mampu hidup abadi?" Morgiana mengkonfirmasi asumsinya dengan bertanya pada pemuda itu lagi.

Hakuryuu menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat namun tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Melihatnya, Morgiana menghela napas keras.

"Begini Hakuryuu- _kun_ , ketika aku berkata bahwa aku bosan, bukan berarti aku ingin menonton _film,_ terutama _film_ dokumenter yang dibuat oleh amatiran. Kau ingin aku tertidur ketika menontonnya nanti?" Morgiana tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Tetapi ada sesuatu pada _film_ ini Morgiana."

Morgiana ingin tertawa. Apakah pemuda ini serius ingin memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil? Tapi Morgiana salah, sama sekali. Melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Hakuryuu, Morgiana sadar bahwa ia tidak sedang bercanda.

"Apa...maksudmu?"

Hakuryuu terlihat sedikit merileks-kan posisi duduknya sebelum bercerita lebih lanjut.

"Kau sudah baca sinopsisnya bukan? Video ini adalah dokumentasi yang dibuat oleh Kak Kouen dan kawan-kawannya ketika menjelajah ke pedalaman Kalimantan. Kau lihat dua pria yang berbincang di awal _film_ tadi, 'kan?"

Morgiana mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah Kak Sinbad dan Kak Ja'far. Pada hari ketujuh sebelum kunjungan mereka berakhir, Kak Sinbad ditemukan tewas dengan kepala terputus."

Kedua iris mirah gadis itu membelalak, "Hakuryuu- _kun_ , tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak! Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak mau bermain detektif-detektifan lagi. Sudah cukup."

Kali ini Hakuryuu yang menghela napasnya berat, "kau tahu, kematian Alibaba- _kun_ itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak boleh murung seperti ini terus, Morgiana."

Hakuryuu seperti melihat tatapan mata mirah itu berubah ketika nama Alibaba disebut-sebut.

"Aku tahu."

Morgiana duduk memeluk lututnya. Pikirannya kosong dan emosinya kacau. Namun ia bukan gadis sembarangan, ia seorang Fanalis. Memecahkan misteri sudah menjadi santapan keluarga mereka sehari-hari, dan kematian kakak laki-lakinya tidak cukup menjadikannya alasan untuk berhenti.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal, Hakuryuu- _kun_."

Hakuryuu tersenyum simpul mendengar keputusan sang kekasih, "berjanji apa?"

" _Kau tidak boleh mati._ "

 **.**

'Kau tidak boleh mati' berarti Hakuryuu tidak boleh terlibat sama sekali terhadap kasus ini. Sebenarnya ia agak keberatan dengan syarat yang Morgiana ajukan. Bagaimana pun, kasus ini bersinggungan langsung dengan kakaknya, ia tidak mungkin tinggal diam saja, 'kan?

Tapi demi melihat gadis itu kembali menjadi dirinya lagi, Hakuryuu pun menyanggupi.

* * *

Ja'far tidak tertarik apalagi paham tentang arsitektural suatu bangunan, namun ia terperangah kala menemukan rumah sang penerjemah. Rumah itu tidak menyentuh tanah, disangga dengan kayu-kayu besar menyerupai sebuah panggung. Ukurannya besar dan lebar, berbeda sekali dengan rumah-rumah yang ia temukan di kampung halamannya.

Selain arsitekturnya, Ja'far juga melihat bahwa banyak ornamen meliuk-liuk yang tidak biasa, menghiasi dinding-dindingnya. Ia tidak mau mengakui, tapi ia cukup kagum dengan keindahan yang disajikan di hadapannya ini.

"Rumah Bentang," suara yang cukup familiar menyambut indera pendengarannya, "aku tidak tahu kau tertarik pada arsitektur, Ja'far, melihat ekspresimu yang mirip seperti pria yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

Ren Kouen menuruni tangga rumah itu, diikuti seorang gadis manis di belakangnya.

Raut wajah Sinbad dan Ja'far menunjukkan ekspresi sebal untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kalau Ja'far memutuskan untuk diam, berbeda dengan Sinbad yang mencecarnya dengan kata-kata.

"Kau kelihatannya betah tinggal di sini, Kouen. Pasti ada alasan tertentu di balik itu bukan?" matanya memicing, melirik gadis yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Ren Kouen menyeringai, "tentu saja. Tempat ini adalah surga bagi sejarawan, Sinbad. Ohya, perkenalkan, ini kenalanku yang akan menjadi penerjemah bahasa kita dengan penduduk sekitar."

Gadis itu menjulurkan lengannya, "Namaku Yamraiha. Senag berkenalan denganmu."

Sinbad meraih lengan gadis itu, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yamraiha. Namaku Sinbad," tangan itu tidak langsung ia lepaskan, "kau tahu, baru kali ini aku berjumpa dengan gadis seca—aw! Ja'far, kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Maaf, kupikir itu _kaki milik hewan berbahaya_ ," Ja'far gantian menjabat tangan Yamraiha, "namaku Ja'far."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke dalam," Yamraiha mengajak tamu-tamunya dengan ramah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kouen dan Sinbad menyusul gadis itu, berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling depan. Ja'far yang berjalan paling belakang hanya bisa pasrah melihat betapa kekanakannya kedua laki-laki itu.

Ketika berjalan mendekat menuju rumah adat, Ja'far menatap salah kayu yang menjadi pilar rumah itu.

"Hm?" tangannya mengelus kayu itu sebelum bergumam, "oh, Kayu Kamper."

Ja'far semakin tertarik dengan budaya dan hasil alam di tempat ini.

* * *

 _Film_ itu berhenti sampai di situ sebelum melanjutkan ke adegan lain. Morgiana menekan tombol _pause_ sebelum adegan selanjutnya dimainkan.

"Kenapa?" Hakuryuu bertanya melihat tindakan kekasihnya, "kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Pandangannya masih terfokus pada layar kaca, "tidak juga. Hanya saja..." ia menoleh sekejap pada Hakuryuu, "pada bagian tadi, semua _pemain_ diperkenalkan, huh?"

Lalu Morgiana meneruskan menonton _film_ itu. Pada beberapa adegan yang menurutnya tak penting, ia men _-skip_ -nya, mempercepat film memainkan adegan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Ada pula adegan yang membuatnya terpaksa kembali menekan tombol _pause,_ menghentikan adegan tersebut agar ia mampu melihatnya dengan lebih baik.

Morgiana kembali menekan tombol _skip_ saat adegan di mana Ja'far dan kawan-kawan mewawancarai penduduk setempat dibantu oleh Yamraiha.

"T-tunggu, Morg, bukankah _part_ tadi adalah bagian yang penting? Siapa tahu ada petunjuk untuk memecahkan kasus ini?"

Gadis itu menatap kekasihnya ragu, "kau tidak berpikir bahwa pelakunya adalah penduduk setempat, 'kan?"

Nah, sekarang giliran Hakuryuu yang kebingungan.

"Justru bukankah seharusnya kita curiga dengan penduduk setempat? Kau tahu bukan apa yang sedang mereka selidiki di tempat itu? Tradisi mengayau, memenggal kepala!"

"Dan?"

"Dan, dan, penyebab kematian Kak Sinbad sama dengan tradisi itu, jadi—"

"Hakuryuu- _kun_ , tempat itu sudah mengalami modernisasi. Kurasa mereka sudah tidak menjalankan tradisi itu lagi. Lagipula tradisi itu dilakukan pada musuh, untuk apa mereka repot-repot melakukannya pada turis yang bukan siapa-siapa?"

Hakuryuu membulatkan mata tidak percaya, "jadi maksudmu pelakunya—"

"Ya, ada di antara mereka," Morgiana menunjuk layar kaca –seorang gadis, dan tiga orang pria yang sedang melanjutkan perjalanannya menembus rimba.

* * *

Hari ketujuh dan legenda tentang manusia abadi itu tak juga mereka temukan.

Ja'far lelah. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tetapi juga psikis. Maka pada malam terakhirnya di Pulau Kalimantan itu, ia putuskan untuk sedikit bersenang-senang. Sebagai catatan, hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk ia lakukan sekarang adalah tidur.

"Loh, kau mau kemana?" Sinbad menarik lengan sahabatnya yang hendak memisahkan diri dari mereka semua.

"Rumahnya Yamraiha. Aku mau tidur. Silakan kalian teruskan petualangan kalian mencapai keabadian."

Sarkastik level dewa, Ja'far pasti sudah sangat lelah dan tidak bisa lagi dipaksa untuk menemani mereka, pikir Sinbad. Sinbad putuskan untuk tidak lagi menahan kepergiannya.

"Kouen, kau juga pergi?" Sinbad memasang tampang kesal melihat pria itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku memang belum mendapatkan apa-apa mengenai rahasia 'pamegen', tapi aku sudah mendapat cukup bahan untuk tugasku. Jadi, malam ini aku mau santai-santai saja di rumah kepala desa. Dah!"

"Eh, tunggu, Yamraiha mana?"

"Sudah pulang bersama Ja'far tadi bodoh."

"Loh, jadi tak ada lagi yang mau menemaniku?" Kouen yang sudah melangkah jauh tidak menjawab, Sinbad pun berteriak, "kalau begitu _kita_ tunjukkan bahwa besok aku sudah berhasil bertemu dengan Sang Pamegen!"

Keesokan harinya, Sinbad ditemukan mati di tengah hutan, dengan kepala terpisah dari badan.

* * *

"Lihat! Mereka yang kau curigai punya alibi, Morg."

Hakuryuu benar. Mereka yang ia tunjuk tadi memiliki alibi. Waktu kematian menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dua jam setelah mereka semua berpisah jalan. Ja'far dan Yamraiha sudah tidur pukul segitu, mereka akan ketahuan keluarganya jika menyelinap keluar. Kouen sendiri terjaga sampai pagi, makan-makan dan bercengkerama dengan Kepala Desa. Justru alibinya yang paling sempurna. Jadi siapa pelakunya? Apakah benar itu ulah Sang Pamegen?

"Jadi? Mau kuputar ulang film-nya?"

Hakuryuu menekan tombol _replay_ , memutar ulang film barusan. Morgiana menatap kosong, tidak fokus dengan gambar yang bermunculan. Otaknya masih memproses segala fakta yang ada.

"Stop di situ!"

Hakuryuu terkejut dan segera menekan tombol _pause_ pada adegan yang diminta Morgiana. Adegan ketika mereka baru pertama kali berjumpa dengan Yamraiha, tepatnya saat Yamraiha mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan Ja'far menyusul dari belakang.

 _[Ketika berjalan mendekat menuju rumah adat, Ja'far menatap salah kayu yang menjadi pilar rumah itu._

" _Hm?" tangannya mengelus kayu itu sebelum bergumam, "oh, Kayu Kamper."]_

"Hakuryuu- _kun_ , Ja'far- _san_ itu... mahasiswa jurusan fisika, kan?"

Hakuryuu menganggukkan kepala, "ya."

Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya. Diraihnya CD yang tergeletak di atas meja lagi, membaca keterangan tentang film tadi.

"Apakah kakakmu punya kenalan, mahasiswa Biologi atau alam barangkali?"

"Ada, namanya Kak—"

"Kassim, kan?"

Hakuryuu terkejut, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Pada adegan ini, ketika Ja'far- _san_ memegang salah satu pilar dan bergumam 'Kayu Kamper', sebenarnya ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kameramen, Hakuryuu. Pelaku kita bukan Sang Pamegan, tetapi Sang Kameramen," Morgiana tertawa ketika berkata demikian sembari menunjuk sampul CD. Di sana tertulis dengan jelas nama-nama kontributor dalam proses pembuatan film itu.

[ _Cameraman: Kassim_ ]

"Pada adegan terakhir pun, Sinbad- _san_ berkata 'kita' ketika akan berangkat. Itu artinya ada seseorang yang menemaninya menjelajah hutan: kameramen. Sudah jelas ia satu-satunya yang tidak punya alibi, bukan?"

Tawa Morgiana kembali memenuhi ruangan itu, "bodohnya aku. Tapi, terima kasih, ya."

"Apa maksudmu? Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, kan."

Morgiana melebarkan selengkung senyum, "Hakuryuu, trik ini hanya bisa digunakan pada _film._ Kasus yang kau ceritakan tidak nyata. Semua ini hanya karangan, kan? Makanya, terima kasih."

Hakuryuu tertular senyum lebar Morgiana. Sepertinya 'Sang Pamegan' telah berhasil mengembalikan keceriaan kekasihnya. Setelah ini ia harus berterima kasih pada Kak Kouen dan kawan-kawannya.***

 **FIN.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

*sungkem*

Iya, saya tahu ini adalah pembelokkan cerita yang bodoh sekali. Tapi saya udah buntu ide untuk bikin cerita petualangan dan misteri yang bisa kurang dari 3500 kata jadi yang terpikirkan cuma kisah ini #cries

Maap untuk Hime Hoshina- _san_ yang kisahnya benar2 udah dibelokan. _I know nothing about_ Sang Pamegan _nor_ Kalimantan. Trus risetnya juga kurang jadi untuk nulis cerita yang begitu epik seperti yang Hime Hoshina- _san_ rencanakan kayaknya gak bakalan bisa #cries[2] (ini aja udah telat ngumpulinnnya ;_;)

Beklah, segini aja cuap2nya. Saya mau kabur sebelum diserang pendukungnya AliMor karena bikin Alibaba metong dan Morgiana berakhir dengan Hakuryuu lol. Bye


End file.
